Never Be Like You
by LissieeRR
Summary: Nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus acciones, hasta que todo termina.


Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ Aqui Lessliee, de nuevo

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama.

Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió, mientras escuchaba la canción de "Never Be Like You" de flume, pero en un cover hecho por Crywolf, me encanta esa cancion, tambien unas partes de la historia son basadas en hechos reales :3 espero les guste :3

 _Pensamientos_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **One-Shot**

" **Never Be Like You"**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hice. ¡Ja! ¡Qué idiota fui! Ahora me lamento todos los días tu ausencia, ¿qué puedo hacer? Yo fui el culpable de tu sufrimiento.

Todavía recuerdo ese día, tu rostro lleno de lágrimas, no pudieron conmigo y te ignore. Me encerré en "nuestra" habitación y te dejé, sola. Desde adentro podía escuchar tus llantos incontrolables, no me importó y seguí con lo mío, cada vez escuchaba más y más como los mensajes llegaban poco a poco a mi celular, quería leerlos, pero no podía, no tenía ganas de nada. No quería escucharte llorar, no quería escuchar mi teléfono sonar. Quería completa calma, un silencio reconfortante, quería estar en un lugar donde no estuvieras tú, ni esas insistentes llamadas.

Ya arto y un poco más "animado" conteste los mensajes que llegaban, unos eran de mis hermanos: preguntaban cómo iban las cosas y cuando seria la boda _, si supieran lo que sucedía en verdad_ , los ignore, no les iba a contestar, sé que cuando se enteren de lo que pasa me matarían. Y así fue, cuando se enteraron de lo que pasaba: Butch me golpeo tan duro que me dejó lleno de moretones y un ojo morado, y para rematar, Buttercup, _sí que tiene fuerza_ , me rompió el tabique de la nariz, vaya que sangré, pero no importó; para ese entonces ya me había dado cuenta de mi error. Las cosas no fueron mejor con Boomer: ya no me habla, después de que Butch le contara lo que sucedió, canceló la inauguración de su nuevo restaurante que abriría en Italia y regresó con una Bubbles completamente devastada, la noticia no le callo nada bien. Fue tanto su coraje, que cuando llegó a "nuestra casa" solo me vio y se fue, no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo se fue, hubieras visto su cara; ¡era completa decepción! Yo me hubiera sentido igual si hubiera estado en su lugar. Por otro lado, Bubbles, me gritó de todo, solo me quede callado, escuchando todo lo que decía, viendo como me regañaba con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndome una y otra vez cuanto me amabas.

Y los otros mensajes eran de _ella_ , sé que no debería de ser así, pero, sus mensajes me alegraban un poco el día. Después de terminar una pelea, en donde tu acababas llorando y yo encerrado en "nuestra" habitación; por una discusión que claramente, fui yo el causante, tener una plática con ella era reconfortante, poco a poco las cosas fueron aumentando, ya no eran solo mensajes, ahora eran llamadas, y después… terminamos en una cama los dos desnudos. Quisiera decir que lo que tuvimos fue especial, pero no fue así: solo era sexo y ya.

No teníamos una relación, porque no teníamos nada en común, éramos tan diferentes, ni el sexo era gratificante, todo era tan simple, que ahora me pregunto: ¿porque la preferí a _ella_ que a ti? Creí que las cosas serían iguales que estar contigo, solo que, sin peleas, porque… siendo sincero, se parece a ti, pero sus personalidades son tan diferentes, tu eres la chica linda, inteligente, inocente y a la vez tan ruda, y ella es una desquiciada por completo. Al principio fue agradable estar con ella, después todo se fue al caño.

Lo sé, ahora que te perdí, me di cuenta de todo, soy un completo idiota. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí y me dijeras que todo fue un mal sueño, que estarás conmigo para siempre y que las cosas van a estar bien. Pero sé que no lo harás, porque ya no estás aquí, _al menos ya no conmigo_.

Ahora te veo con ese chico: Dexter, él te cuida, no te hace llorar, no pelean; no como lo hacías conmigo, y te veo… _Feliz_ , mucho más, que cuando estabas conmigo. Ojalá hubiera apreciado esas sonrisas que fueron solo para mí, esas que hacían que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado y me llenaban de alegría todas las mañanas. Tus dulces besos que llenaban mi alma y esas caricias que hacían que mi piel se erizara con cada roce de tus hermosas y delicadas manos.

Tú, ¿te preguntaras por qué? ¿Cierto?, solo déjame decirte que… no lo sé". Quisiera que me escucharas, que me dieras nuevamente una oportunidad para remediar mis errores, que me dejaras explicarte que fue de _ella_ , quiero decirte que todo se acabó. Que _ella_ y yo, nunca fuimos nada, que me di cuenta… _tarde_ , de que siempre fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida.

Porque _… Ella nunca será como tú, Blossom, Nunca será como tú…_

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios: si les gusto, si no les gusto, si fue pésimo. Tomates y rosas son bienvenidos xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Rompiendo el Destino, se vienen mas y mas misterios.

Solo les diré una cosa: Aparecerá un personaje no deseado que pondrá de cabeza a nuestras chicas y a los chicos también :3


End file.
